custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Warrior
Diary of a Warrior is a diary held by Pridak since his escape from the Pit. It is written in Pridak`s perspective, and it won`t include many fighting. It goes in-depth to the happenings such as the Battle of Destral, to the attack on the Coliseum. It also gives Pridak`s opinion on the STR, and their actions. Every entry is marked with the words "Dear Diary". Below, the chapter is posted written. Pridak`s Diary Dear Diary, We have recently been imprisoned, but we have survived our escape. I never realized Hydraxon, the legendary Pit guard, could be so weak. Or are we strong? Well, The Brotherhood will pay. Once, they will pay... Dear Diary, Today, those monsters of Zyglak have been attacking us. Those idiots have pulled us, the mighty League of Six Kingdoms, down! But I`ll get them! If I would have been Mata Nui, I would just kill them all. But now, I can be. We decided to enter Mata Nui's brain, the Core Processor, defeat Mata Nui, and fuse our minds. Then, we enter it. If we did that, we rule the Barrakiverse! Dear Diary, We have escaped! The Zyglak, after one whole day of useless battling, they quit. Well one tribe conceded, and they joined the other tribe. Now, we are on our way to the Southern Continent. There, we will recruit people for our armies. Then we will attack Destral, with those cursed Makuta on it. The League will rule. Dear Diary, We just arrived at the Southern Continent. We discovered the village of Nocturn`s species. It looks like they migrated here, since that Madu-head had split thier island in half. He isn`t very liked here. Well, it`s better splitting the Pit, than the whole SC. Heh, want to be there when he splits that rotten jail. That thing just makes no sense, Toa lose work because of it... Dear Diary, We arrived in another city. This one filled with Intellian big-thinkers. Not much, though. About 10-15 of them. They said they were migrated here. Likely, with those brutes of Necronites around their island. Some of them joined us, yet we had to promise them they would only create harmless things, no weapons. Bad. Well, if they create vehicles, we put some fancy weapons on it. And, of course, we could possibly create Olmak Generators with them. Heh, no bad idea. Dear Diary, We just arrived in another village. Man, Breynears are truly even more stupid than Carapar, our dumby here. After that mutation, he just...shrunk his brains, or something! Well, those Bruisers only know the words "destruction", and "good beds". We will have that. Once... Dear Diary, The Southern Continent had enough of us. After some recruiting, a being without tactical mind (No mind, actually) had put a village on fire. This horrific move was made by a specimen I earlier mentioned, which I officially hate now. We are now travelling to Stelt, wanting to get some treacherous Vortixx. I heard she wanted to betray the Vortixx by taking side for the Fraxan. It seems they have attracted Roodaka a lot. I have no interest in them, since they are only traders, and in possession of the island. They don`t like us, since we hired Sidorak from them to fight. He didn`t survive... Dear Diary, We arrived at Stelt, and we have got a few good Vortixx warriors. Annoying thing is. We met them in the jail. Some stupid Fraxan imprisoned us. The Breynears are now breaking out, but they have discovered a new type of material. It is some kind of reinforced Protodermis. They can`t break through. Dear Diary Those idiots have broke through! We are free! Now, we will go to Karzahni, after finding Xia. From there, we will go through the North Dome Barrier, and enter Metru Nui. We have great plans to conquer that stupid city. We kidnap that Muaka Dung of Turaga Dume, and ask the city`s command in exchange for stupid Dume. Then, we will attack our stupid enemy: The Brotherhood of Makuta! Dear Diary That Nui-big heap of Muaka Dung, Teridax, has send a big-headed spy! He calls himself Leader, and thinks he is very much. Lets see what happens if we enter the lair of the worst mistake of Mata Nui, the BoM HQ, and kill him! Dear Diary We have beaten Teridax. After a battle as though as a Kanohi Dragon, we conquered Destral. However, the Order of Mata Nui has send forces to Destral, actually imprisoning us on the island! Dear Diary We have discovered the Olmak Generator of the island. If we escape to Metru Nui, we will gather our armies together, and annihillate the Order. Dear Diary Our armies are slowly gathering at the coastline of the city. We will chrush the Order as we did with the Brotherhood. The universe will soon fall before our might, as it is supposed to! Hahaha! Category:Stories